Amor vs Meteorito
by Larimey
Summary: Goenji se siente frustrado, así que decide salir a dar una vuelta y acaba encontrándose con quien menos se lo esperaba ... /Goenji x Kazemaru Dark Emperors/
1. Encuentro

**Amor vs Meteorito **

Cap.1

Goenji se encontraba en su actual habitación. Hijikata le había acogido en su casa después de que dejara el Raimon. Era una persona muy agradable y buena, además tenía cinco hermanos de los cuales cuidaba, aquello parecía un zoo, y eso le hacía feliz. Aquella pequeña familia siempre le sacaba una sonrisa. Pero ahora mismo se encontraba tumbado en la cama pensando en algo que llevaba rondando por su cabeza desde que el detective se lo dijo.

- ¿Por qué? – se decía a si mismo – Si yo hubiera estado allí a lo mejor hubiera podido convencerle ... a lo mejor hubiese podido evitar que se fuera ...

Se incorporó en la cama, aquello le estaba matando, sería mejor que saliera un poco para relajarse. Ni se molestó en coger el jersey que solía llevar puesto, le daba igual que le vieran, ya estaba arto de tener que esconderse, además, en caso de que el Raimon fuera a la isla le avisarían ... o al menos esa era la idea. Se dirigió al jardín, y cuando consiguió encontrar a Hijikata entre tanta patata y tanta lechuga le dijo que se iba a dar una vuelta.

- Em ... oye Goenji, últimamente estás muy raro, desde que el detective nos dijo que aquel amigo tuyo se había ido de la caravana te he notado algo triste. ¿Erais muy amigos?

- ... – Goenji ni dijo nada, simplemente bajó la mirada – Vuelvo en un rato.- Dicho esto se fue dejando al pobre Hijikata confuso.

Caminaba por la calle a un paso rápido, respiraba hondo, intentaba olvidarse de todo pero no podía. Después de un buen rato pasó cerca de la playa. Se sentó cerca de allí y se quedó mirándola y escuchando el dulce movimiento de las olas, el canturrear de las gaviotas y a algunos niños que por allí jugaban. Rato después se encontraba solo, y para su suerte algo más relajado. Se levantó decidido a continuar con su paseo y así lo hizo. Esta vez pasó por en frente de un pequeño bosquecillo que se encontraba cerca de la playa.

"Al fin" pensó Goenji "solo necesitaba un poco de tranquilidad" Todo estaba perfecto hasta que miró hacia el frente y notó como se le cortaba la respiración. Unos metros más adelante se encontraba Kazemaru, vestido totalmente de negro y con el pelo suelto. Pero lo peor de todo era que le estaba mirando, le miraba de una forma amenazante. "¡No puede ser!" Pensó Goenji y sin dudarlo se acercó rápidamente a Kazemaru.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – le preguntó seriamente.

- ¿Es esa una forma adecuada para saludar? – respondió Kazemaru frunciendo el ceño.

- Tienes razón ... pero al menos, respóndeme. – Goenji estaba molesto y se notaba.

- Pues digamos que estaba buscándote – dicho esto se acercó al peli-crema hasta quedar en frente suya.

Goenji le miró a los ojos, estaban realmente bonitos, la puesta de sol se veía reflejada en ellos y lo mismo pasaba con los suyos. Si ya de por si el peli-crema era guapo aquello podía con Kazemaru.

- ¿Me buscabas?

- Sí ... quiero proponerte algo – el peli-celeste sonrió pícaramente y agregó – Únete a mi equipo, los Emperadores Oscuros.

- ¿A tu equipo? Kazemaru, que ... – Goenji no pudo terminar la frase cuando vio como salía una luz morada de la camisa del peli-largo. Notó como de su interior surgió de repente un cabreo incontrolable – Kazemaru ... ¿Qué has hecho?

El peli-largo rió, consiguiendo únicamente que el pelos-parados se enfadara más.

- Ooh vamos no te pongas así – se acercó a él, le cogió la mano y la puso en su pecho, colocando él la suya en el del goleador.- ¿Estás frustrado verdad? Lo veo en tus ojos – acercó su rostro al de Goenji – Yo también lo estaba, pero cuando toqué el meteorito sentí como mis fuerzas aumentaban ... – sus labios solo eran separados por un par de centímetros que Kazemaru estaba dispuesto a hacer desaparecer.

- Estás loco – le dijo el goleador consiguiendo quitarle la sonrisa de la cara al peli-celeste – Kazemaru, esto está mal, y lo sabes, usar el meteorito no tiene sentido. Estás a tiempo, déjalo, puedes quedarte en casa de Hijikata no le importará cuidarte a ti tam ...

No pudo acabar la frase, el peli-celeste le había empujado alejándose de él.

- ¡No es ninguna tontería!¡Tú no sabes lo que se siente! – Kazemaru estaba enfadado - Tú siempre has sido fuerte, pero yo no, por mucho que lo intentara ... – Goenji le miró sorprendido, no se esperaba aquella reacción – Yo quiero ser fuerte, como Endou, como tú ... yo ... solamente ...

Kazemaru abrió los ojos como platos, otra vez lo estaba haciendo. Desde que había empezado a usar el meteorito le costaba controlarse a si mismo. Recuperó la compostura y miró fijamente al otro chico.

- Piénsalo bien, volveré a por una respuesta. – dicho esto se dio la vuelta y se empezó a alejar de allí. Goenji fue a seguirle pero fue un simple pestañeo y el peli-largo desapareció.

Volvió a casa de Hijikata a paso lento. Aun no se creía lo que acaba de pasar. Al llegar vio que estaba vacía. Se había olvidado completamente, era día de acampada familiar, a él no le gustaba ir por lo que estaría solo en casa toda la noche. Se dirigió a su cuarto y se tiró en la cama, aunque no tardó mucho en levantarse e irse al baño. Se duchó rápidamente, ni tres minutos, y ya había acabado. El agua estaba fría, pero era mejor, así al menos podría despejarse un poco. Salió del baño desnudo, ni se había molestado en coger ropa antes de entrar. Se puso unos bóxers limpios, una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones azules que le llegaban un poco más arriba de las rodillas. Bajó a la cocina y cogió lo primero que se encontró: una naranja. Se sentó en el sofá y puso la tele. Empezó a comer desganado, la naranja estaba ácida y encima le estaba poniendo los dedos pringosos. Cuando consiguió acabársela después de pelear con ella un rato se fue al baño para lavarse las manos. Otra pelea, esta vez con el jabón que se le había caído al suelo. Definitivamente ese no era su día. Una vez acabó, respiró hondo y volvió al salón. Fue a tumbarse de nuevo en el sofá y empezó a oír algo. "Oh no ... no, no, no, no, no ..." Salió corriendo hacia el jardín y, efectivamente, lo que él había imaginado. Las diez gallinas de Hijikata se encontraban corriendo como locas por el huerto. Una venita se hizo visible en la frente de Goenji. Contuvo como puedo su ira y salió corriendo para intentar cazarlas y poder volver a meterlas en el gallinero. Después de unos veinte minutos corriendo como un loco consiguió retenerlas a todas y poder cerrar el gallinero. Puede que a Hijikata se le hubiera olvidado cerrarlo, pero le extrañaba mucho. Tampoco había señales de que alguien lo hubiera forzado, pero bueno, lo importante es que estaban todas las gallinas, que faltara algún huevo era otra cosa.

Entró de nuevo en la casa y dejó las llaves en su lugar. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que faltaban las otras llaves de repuesto del gallinero, e Hijikata nunca se las llevaba por miedo a perderlas, y aun menos estando Goenji para cuidar la casa. Estaba reventado, así que pasó del tema y volvió al salón. Pero justo cuando iba a sentarse notó como su respiración se cortaba de nuevo. En la cocina se encontraba, apoyado en la nevera, un tranquilo Kazemaru comiendo una manzana. Al ver al goleador le sonrió dulcemente y le saludó con la mano, dejando a la vista un par de llaves.


	2. Voy a convencerte a toda costa

Cap.2

Goenji miró a Kazemaru.

- ¿Que tal con las gallinas? – dijo el peli-celeste tranquilamente.

- Así que has sido tú ... – respondió Goenji de malas.

- Je ... ¿quién si no?

El peli-crema tomó aire, sabía por qué estaba el ex-atleta allí. Había venido a por una respuesta, la cual estaba claro que iba a ser no. Estaba cansado y no le apetecía discutir con él, así que se sentó en el sofá soltando un gran suspiro.

Cuando Kazemaru se acabó la manzana, tiró lo que quedaba al suelo y como un buen chico se limpió las manos. Se acercó a donde se encontraba Goenji y se sentó a su lado clavándole la mirada.

- ¿Y bien? – añadió.

- Kazemaru yo ... no voy a unirme a tu equipo – le miró a los ojos, el peli-largo se esperaba aquella respuesta ... y sabía como conseguir un sí.

- Goenji ... – susurró y se acercó – por favor ... he venido hasta aquí solo por ti ...

El peli-crema le miraba un poco confuso. El ex-atleta cada vez estaba más cerca suya, se había sentado sobre su pierna a la vez que apoyaba su rostro en su cuello. Olió aquel dulce aroma que desprendía el goleador, a quien se le pusieron los pelos de punta al notar el aliento del otro chico.

- No Kazemaru ... por mucho que insistas no... – empujó al peli-largo lejos y se levantó del sofá. – No voy a unirme a tu equipo, y tú vas a quitarte ese meteorito del cuello ahora mismo.

Kazemaru frunció el ceño y le miró de una forma desafiante. Quería que fuera con él, le había estado buscando y no iba a perder.

- Si eso es lo que quieres – tomó el pequeño cristal morado en sus manos – tendrás que quitármelo tú.

Goenji le miró de reojo. Si quería juego lo iba a tener. En un movimiento rápido se acercó al peli-largo, pero este le esquivó a tiempo y sonrió de una forma que solo consiguió molestar aun más al pelos-parados. Este volvió a intentar cogerle pero falló de nuevo. Estuvieron peleando un buen rato hasta que Goenji se detuvo. Estaba muerto de cansancio, ya no podía más. Intentó volver a coger a Kazemaru pero no pudo dar un paso y calló al suelo. Respiraba profundamente y tosía. El peli-celeste al verle se acercó a él y le acarició la espalda suavemente. El pelos-parados aprovechó la situación y agarró el meteorito, pero no consiguió quitárselo, pues el pelos-largos le había cogido de la muñeca impidiéndole todo movimiento. Goenji volvió a toser, esta vez más fuerte aun. Kazemaru le levantó el rostro con la mano y le ayudó a levantarse, se lo llevó al sofá y allí le obligó a sentarse. El peli-crema era muy tozudo y no paraba de intentar soltarse.

- ¡Quédate quieto! – le gritó al goleador – voy a por un vaso de agua.

Dicho y hecho, se alejó de allí y se fue a la cocina. Goenji estaba cabreado y muerto de vergüenza. En primer lugar, no había sido capaz de aguantar mucho tiempo persiguiendo a Kazemaru, y encima este le había ayudado pues se estaba ahogando del cansancio. Pero bueno, al menos había conseguido tocar un poco el meteorito, algo es algo. Empezó a plantearse el echo de levantarse y volver a atacar al peli-celeste, pero por mucho que lo intentara sus piernas no respondían.

Kazemaru buscaba como loco los vasos en aquella cocina, no era muy grande pero estaba llena de armarios y chismes que, según él, eran totalmente inútiles. En cuanto encontró una taza de desayuno, la llenó de agua y se la llevó a Goenji. Este se negó a beberla.

- ¡Estoy bien! – de quejaba.

- Goenji, bebe.

El goleador miró la taza y de muy malas se bebió todo el agua de un solo trago.

- ¿Contento? – refunfuñó.

El peli-celeste dejó la taza en el suelo y acarició suavemente el hombro del otro chico. Aquello que le acababa de pasar podría haber sido asma ... pero Goenji no era asmático, al menos eso pensaba.

- Goenji, ¿qué tal estás?

- Estaría mejor si te quitaras eso del cuello. – contestó el pelos-parados sin dudar.

El peli celeste frunció el ceño y le miró muy cabreado.

- Deja de insistir, sabes que no lo vas a conseguir.

- Lo mismo te digo – el pelos-parados le miró de una forma desafiante – no pienso unirme a tu equipo.

- Voy un momento al baño y cuando vuelva quiero una respuesta ... – el peli-largo se acercó al rostro de Goenji y susurró - ... espero sea positiva.

Kazemaru se levantó del sofá y se fue dejando a un goleador un poco perdido. Entró en el baño y cerró la puerta con cerrojo. Calló al suelo y escondió el rostro en sus manos. Goenji le había dado un susto increíble, y encima no estaba consiguiendo nada. Se levantó y se miro en el espejo. Iba a conseguir que se uniera a él costara lo que costara. Se quitó la chaqueta que llevaba puesta dejando a la vista el uniforme de los emperadores oscuros. Miró por última vez su aspecto en el espejo y salió decidido del baño.

Mientras tanto en el salón se encontraba Goenji recapacitando sobre todo lo pasado. Entre las gallinas y Kazemaru no sabía donde estaba, y los acercamientos de este último no ayudaban en nada. Apoyó su espalda en el sofá, echó la cabeza para atrás y cerró los ojos. Oyó como la puerta del bañó se abría, cuando miró hacia delante vio a un sexy Kazemaru. Se había quitado la chaqueta y ahora dejaba ver un traje negro, azul y blanco bastante ajustado. Goenji no podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó el peli-celeste.

El goleador no encontraba palabras ni aire, notaba sus mejillas calientes. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo tomo un poco de aire y dijo intentando parecer lo más serio posible.

- No voy a unirme a tu equipo ... Kazemaru ...

El peli-largo sonrió pícaramente y se empezó a acercar.

- Por favor Goenji ...

El peli-celeste se sentó sobre las piernas del otro chico.

- ... te necesito ... – susurró.

Acercó su rostro al del goleador, quien miró hacia otro lado y le intentó alejar.

- Déjalo ya, un no es un no.

Kazemaru le cogió de las muñecas y las retuvo contra el sofá. Empezó a olerle el cuello rozando sus labios contra este. Subió hasta la oreja y la lamió lentamente, mordiéndola. Goenji se puso nervioso, notaba la respiración del peli-largo subir por su cuello, la oía cerca de su oreja. Intentó zafarse del agarre pero era imposible, Kazemaru tenía mucha fuerza. Notó como cogía su rostro y le obligaba a mirarle a los ojos. Estaban a menos de un centímetro el uno del otro. Se oían respirar y notaban sus alientos. El de Goenji con un pequeño toque a naranja y el de Kazemaru a manzana. Clavaron su mirada en la del otro hasta que el peli-largo besó de una forma apasionada al pelos-parados. Este no se esperaba aquella reacción, pero aun así le correspondió. Desde que se enteró que el ex-atleta había abandonado la caravana Inazuma se había sentido mal de muchas formas. Primero por no poder haber estado allí para impedir que se fuera, segundo porque desde entonces se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que se había deshecho su relación, y por último, al encontrarse con él y ver que usaba el meteorito Alius se le había caído el mundo encima. Kazemaru le soltó las muñecas y le abrazó por el cuello, Goenji aprovechó y le abrazó por la cintura pegándole más a su cuerpo. No tardaron mucho en separarse, Goenji aun no se había recuperado del todo y se había quedado sin aire muy rápidamente.

- ¿Y ahora?¿Te me vas a unir o no?

- Deja de insistir ... joder ...

Dicho esto Goenji se abalanzó sobre el peli-celeste tumbándolo en el sofá. Le besó aun con más pasión, pero se separó y empezó a repartirle besos por la mejilla. Se acercó a su oreja y le dijo:

- Sabes que no vas a conseguir nada usando el meteorito ... así que por favor quítatelo ...

Empezó a besarle el cuello rápidamente. Kazemaru soltaba suspiros entre algún que otro gemido. Aquella situación era perfecta, si no fuera por un simple detalle. No quería hacer nada en el sofá del salón, así que apartó a Goenji de un empujón, lo cogió de la camisa y lo arrastró hasta la habitación. Le tiró sobre la cama y se colocó encima suya.

- ¿Cómo has sabido que este es mi cuarto? – preguntó el peli-crema.

- Llegué aquí antes que tú, me dio tiempo a cotillear un poco.

La piedra Alius colgaba del cuello de Kazemaru iluminando la habitación de un tono morado. Este se quitó los guantes sensualmente con la boca y le levantó la camiseta a Goenji, acariciando su suave torso. Le volvió a abrazar y a besarle, invadiendo la cavidad del otro con la lengua. El pelos-parados le agarró bien fuerte de la cintura y le volteó colocándose sobre él. Esta vez consiguió aguantar más y no tuvieron que separar sus bocas tan pronto. Kazemaru volvió a sonreír picaronamente y le dijo.

- Me gustas Goenji ... demasiado.

El goleador no dijo nada, simplemente le plantó un beso en la frente y entonces añadió.

- Y tú a mi también me gustas ... Kazemaru ...


	3. Una noche  ¿inolvidable?

Cap.3

Kazemaru sonrió, provocando que Goenji también lo hiciera, pero de una forma más dulce y cariñosa. El peli-largo le cogió de la nuca y lo acercó para empezar a besarle, enganchándose bien a su cuello. El goleador acarició el pecho del otro chico, pero quería tocar su piel, así que intento encontrar alguna forma de quitarle esa ajustadísima ropa. Al ver que aquello era imposible, le mordió levemente el labio inferior a su Uke y se separó de él.

- ¿Cómo narices te quitas esto? – le preguntó tirando del traje.

El peli-celeste suspiró resignado, se sentó en la cama y se llevó las manos a su nuca para empezar a toquetear.

- Tiene una cremallera por aquí ... no la encuentro, ¿me ayudas?

Miró de reojo al peli-crema, quien se colocó frente suya y llevó sus manos hasta las del peli-celeste. Se dio cuenta de que este tenía la cremallera agarrada. Le miró a los ojos y le susurró:

- Mentiroso.

Kazemaru sonrió y le plantó un beso en la comisura de los labios. Goenji le besó en la boca apasionadamente a la vez que le bajaba la cremallera de golpe y empezaba a acariciarle la espalda. Le fue quitando lentamente aquel traje ajustado, dejando a la vista sus hombros, luego el pecho y así hasta las caderas, pero sin dejarle sacar los brazos. Otra vez, dejó los labios del peli-celeste para dirigirse a su cuello y empezar a dejar marcas a su paso. Llegó al hombro derecho donde le mordió y siguió bajando hasta su vientre, el cual se comió enterito a besos. Kazemaru soltaba suspiros e intentaba liberar sus brazos, pero la acción de Goenji sobre su cuerpo parecía quitarle todas las fuerzas. Notaba su sangre correr cada vez más rápido por su cuerpo, el calor aumentar y como su miembro empezaba a despertar. El peli-crema dejó el vientre del peli-celeste para quitarse la camiseta. Kazemaru aprovechó el momento para liberar sus manos y abrazar al Goenji por la cintura, ahora le tocaba a él jugar un rato. Le besó el cuello, lamiéndolo y se dirigió a su pecho, donde jugueteó con sus pezones. Los mordía, los lamía, los saboreaba como si de un gran manjar se tratara. El pelos-parados gruñía e incluso se le llegaba a escapar algún suspiro. Kazemaru tocó suavemente la entrepierna del goleador con una mano. Apretó levemente y comenzó a bajarle el pantalón muy despacio. Goenji vio las intenciones del chico, en un movimiento rápido le cogió la mano y la colocó sobre la entrepierna del peli-celeste, para empezar a meterla por el traje, luego por los bóxers hasta llegar al miembro del ex-atleta. Lo agarró fuertemente y, con la mano de Kazemaru, empezó a masturbarlo despacio, aumentando la velocidad lentamente. El peli-largo se puso tenso al contacto, soltaba pequeños gemidos que se iban haciendo cada vez más audibles según Goenji aumentaba el ritmo. Este apretaba con fuerza el miembro del peli-celeste, tocándolo de arriba abajo, haciendo presión sobre los testículos, a la vez que oía gustoso los gemidos de su víctima, empezando a notar su propia necesidad. Arrimó su rostro al de Kazemaru, el cual estaba sonrojado y se le había quedado mirando. Goenji, quien estaba un poco más alto que el peli-celeste, rozó sus narices y pudo notar la agitada respiración del ex-atleta que había dejado de gemir. Se quedaron quietos, mirándose a los ojos hasta que Goenji acarició la mejilla del otro chico. Kazemaru se sonrojó al notar aquel roce, era cálido y le llenaba, llenaba aquel vacío que se había ido formando en él a lo largo de su batalla contra la Academia Alius. Pero ... no era suficiente. El quería más, quería unirse con el goleador en cuerpo y alma.

Quería sentirlo dentro de él.

Rápidamente, el peli-largo besó profundamente al chico de fuego para empujarlo sobre la cama y colocarse encima suya. Volvieron a la misma situación del principio. Kazemaru sobre Goenji, y con la suave luz morada del meteorito Alius, el cual colgaba del cuello del peli-celeste, iluminando la habitación. Este último empezó a besar de nuevo el cuerpo de su víctima, bajando rápidamente hasta llegar a la entrepierna, donde le bajó los pantalones por completo dejando a la vista unos bóxers que tapaban inútilmente el ya erecto miembro de Goenji. Le quitó estos últimos e, ignorando las quejas del goleador, empezó a lamer el pene. Subía y bajaba por él con su lengua, mordiendo levemente la punta. El pelos-parados quería morirse, Kazemaru, quien se encontraba medio desnudo, estaba comiéndole todo el miembro sin piedad.

- Kazemaru ... déjalo ya me voy ... a correr – dijo el goleador intentando alejar al peli-largo.

El ex-atleta al oír aquello aumento el ritmo hasta que, efectivamente, la dulce semilla del goleador invadió su boca por completo. Se reincorporó y miró a Goenji mientras se relamía el semen que le caía por el labio inferior.

- Je ... que poco has tardado.

El chico de fuego apartó la mirada con un sonrojo a la vez que ponía un adorable puchero.

- Tssk – se quejó – Habría que ver cuanto aguantarías tú.

- ¿Quieres ver cuanto aguanto?

Goenji miró a Kazemaru.

- Por supuesto.

El goleador se acercó al chico, le besó el cuello bajando hasta su hombro y subiendo de nuevo al su oreja. El peli-largo le abrazó por el cuello con su brazo derecho a la vez que con el otro le agarraba fuertemente del culo. Aprovechando la situación Goenji le bajó por completo aquel traje y le tumbó en la cama, para poder quitarle las botas y dejarle totalmente desnudo. Desnudo y a su merced. Se bajó sus propios pantalones, quedando igual de desnudo, y abrazó a su víctima. Empezó a rozar su miembro con el del otro chico provocando suspiros provenientes de los dos jóvenes. Kazemaru apretaba a Goenji contra su cuerpo. Quería más, mucho más, pero parecía que el goleador no se daba cuenta de ello, así que iba a tener que tomar él la iniciativa.

- No vas a conseguir nada así ... – dijo el chico de viento.- vas a necesitar algo más ... profundo ...

El pelo-parados notó la indirecta del chico y le miró un poco asombrado. No se esperaba que Kazemaru fuera a querer tanto, y menos con él. Aun así no se extrañó, la maldita piedra Alius le había vuelto más atrevido y directo, aparte de haberle dado una fuerza fuera de lugar.

- Pero eso ...

- ¡Cállate¡ - le gritó el pelo-celeste- Quiero sentirte dentro de mi Goenji, me da igual que tú no quieras.

- No Kazemaru, no quieres, es esa maldita piedra que llevas en tu cuello la que hace que creas quererlo ... si te la quitaras ...

El goleador no puedo acabar su frase cuando el chico de viento le empujó hacia atrás y se sentaba sobre él. Se chupó rápidamente tres de sus dedos y empezó a auto-penetrarse rápidamente.

- Aaghh – se quejó, pero aun así sonrió de esa forma despiadada suya.

Goenji se derretía. La persona más excitante que jamás había conocido estaba desnuda, sentada sobre su entre pierna, sudando, soltando unas quejas mezcladas con gemidos y auto penetrándose. Empezó a notar como su (no tan) pequeño amiguito despertaba a gran velocidad.

Kazemaru seguía a lo suyo, iba por el segundo dedo dispuesto al tercero. Lo estaba haciendo muy rápido pero le daba igual, su necesidad le pedía sentir al goleador dentro de si muy pronto, así que se metió el tercer y último dedo en su cavidad y en cuanto dejó de notar un poco el dolor, salió de si mismo y tomó el miembro de Goenji. Respiró hondo y lentamente empezó a metérselo. El goleador cerró fuertemente los ojos y se agarró a las sábanas. Kazemaru era caliente, y su cavidad aun estaba estrecha. El chico de viento, en cambio, disfrutaba y sufría a la vez. Disfrutaba porque al fin sentía a Goenji dentro suya, pero dolía, mucho, y por eso sufría, por no poder sentirle verdaderamente, por culpa de sus prisas y de no haberse preparado bien. Pero aun así le daba igual. El pelos-parados pudo ver la cara de dolor del chico de viento, no quería verle así. Así que se reincorporó y abrazó a Kazemaru de la cintura. Comenzó a repartirle besos por la mejilla derecha y a morder levemente su oreja mientras le sujetaba y le penetraba lentamente, evitando que el dolor fuera mayor. Porque él también quería algo más que un roce superficial, y sabía que no iba a conseguir que Kazemaru cambiara de idea por lo que, como se suele decir, si no puedes con tu enemigo, únete a él. El chico de viento se agarró fuerte al cuello del goleador. Este último le penetraba suavemente, consiguiendo que el dolor se transforma en placer.

- Más Goenji ... ¡más¡ - gritó.

El goleador no tardó en obedecer y le tumbó en la cama. Comenzó a dar embestidas, cada vez más fuertes, haciendo a Kazemaru gritar de puro placer, y a él mismo también. El chico de viento tomó el rostro del goleador con sus manos y le plantó un beso profundo, depositando en él el poco cariño que en aquellos momentos estaba dispuesto a dar. Todo era perfecto.

O eso creían ellos.

Había un pequeño detallito del cual no se habían percatado, y era el roce entrecortado que se producía entre el pecho de Goenji y el meteorito que colgaba del cuello de Kazemaru cada vez que el goleador daba una embestida. Aquel acto descontrolado empezó a provocarle mareos y a cansarle, por lo que tuvo que parar aquella locura. Se tumbó al lado del ex-atleta respirando muy hondo.

- Goenji, ¿qué te pasa? – preguntó preocupado Kazemaru, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

El goleador le miró e intentó responderle, pero las palabras no salían de su boca, se sentía muy débil y cuando se quiso dar cuenta cayó inconsciente. El chico de viento se asustó ante aquel acto. ¿Podría ser por lo mismo que antes? A lo mejor Goenji sí sufría de asma ... pero le costaba creérselo. Preocupado por el estado de este se tiró toda la noche a su lado, cuidándole y esperando que despertara, pero el goleador no despertó. El sol volvió a lucirse de nuevo en el cielo, Kazemaru no quería ser descubierto por el hombre que cuidaba de Goenji, así que volvió a colocar la casa como estaba y vistió al goleador. Nadie diría que en aquel lugar había ocurrido una orgía. En cuanto oyó como la puerta de la casa era abierta salió por la ventana de la habitación dedicándole una última mirada a su Seme. No sabía que le había pasado, solo quería que se volviera a poner bien y que pudieran repetir aquella noche como es debido, sin dolor ni sufrimiento.

Han pasado ya varios meses desde el incidente contra la academia Alius. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad, si no fuera por el campeonato mundial que se había presentado frente a sus ojos. Todo parecía marchar bien, excepto para dos personas.

Uno no podía mirar a los ojos de cierto peli-crema sin sonrojarse, y este mismo, no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido aquella noche en casa de Hijikata.


	4. Recuerdos olvidados

**** Bueno ... no sé si os acordáis de mí ... pero aquí estoy. Al fin conseguí inspirarme un poco y terminar el maldito fic. ¡AL FIN! La verdad es que sabía lo que quería, pero no se me ocurría cómo plasmarlo escrito. Pff...

**** Espero que os guste y no os olvidéis de dejarme reviews ... largos xD (Me encanta recibir reviews, en serio, son mi droga.)

**Cap.4**

_-Mmph ..._

Goenji se removió en la cama. Aquel maldito sueño otra vez.

_- Aagh ..._

Habían pasado ya meses desde el incidente contra la academia Alius. Todo volvía a ser como siempre ... más o menos. El gran Campeonato Mundial se alzaba frente a sus ojos, y nuestro querido peli-crema apenas no podía tener uno de esos sueños que últimamente le perseguían. La historia era sencilla: él y otra persona se encontraban haciendo el amor iluminados por una luz morada. No sabía quien era, lo único que había averiguado es que era un hombre.

Sí, el increíble Goenji Shuuya era perseguido todas las noches por el mismo sueño pervertido y, encima, homosexual.

Se levantó cansado, se arregló un poco, hizo su cama y bajó al comedor. Se encontraba poco menos de la mitad del equipo allí, el resto o ya había salido o aún estaban durmiendo (ya se sabe quienes, ¿verdad?). Se sentó en su lugar. Había una bandeja con el desayuno frente a todos los asientos para cada jugador. Algunas llenas, otras vacías.

- Ohayo – dijo al sentarse.

- Ohayo – contestó Kidou, que se encontraba al lado suyo.

Kazemaru, sentado frente a él, no dijo nada, quizás no se había dado cuenta de que había llegado. Miraba fijamente su plato de comida. Normal, eso de madrugar atonta a cualquiera.

Cuando terminaron de comer recogieron sus bandejas y, al salir, sólo quedaba Kazemaru ... quién seguía mirando la nada.

- Kazemaru – dijo Goenji- ¿Te vienes?

El chico le miró un poco sorprendido y le contestó algo nervioso:

- Mm ...mm, claro. – dicho y hecho recogió su bandeja y salió de allí con los demás, guardando las distancias con cierto albino olvidadizo.

Y empezó el entrenamiento matinal, y empezaron los tiros, y los gritos de Endou, y las riñas de Kidou y Fudou, seguidos de las bromitas de Kogure, y Goenji, ahí, en mitad del campo de fútbol, a las 8 de la santa mañana, sólo quería volver a su cama, con sus suaves sábanas para dormir ... hasta que cierto sueño muy educativo decidiera despertarle. Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué narices tenía que soñar él con ese tipo de cosas? Hasta el momento, y que él supiera, le gustaban las mujeres. Que bien era verdad que de novias poco ... vale, nada; pero eso no importaba. La verdadera cuestión era que no podía seguir teniendo ese maldito sueño por el resto de su vida, además, éste cada vez se hacía más "realista", parecía cómo si de verdad lo viviera y no le resultaba agradable ...

- ¡GOENJI! ¡CUIDADO! –oyó detrás de sí.

A una velocidad de suspiro y sin saber cómo, esquivó un balón lleno de barro que a él se dirigía con una velocidad de vértigo y seguido por unos cuando pingüinos. Lo miró fijamente, y miró al campo de fútbol. Supuso quién podría haber lanzado tal arma asesina hacía él, mas seguro que no lo hizo a propósito. Suspiró y ya despejado por el susto se integró al entrenamiento. Le lanzaría unos cuantos tornados de fuego al capitán y así se quitaría un poco de tensión de encima.

Así pasaron días, y llegaron los partidos. Consiguieron pasar. Mas cuando se acercaba el momento de la final, las cosas ... digamos que se torcieron un poco ...

Su padre quería que dejara el fútbol.

Cuando era pequeño siempre le acompañaba con su madre a los partidos de fútbol. Pero cuando ésta murió todo cambió, y más tarde, el accidente de Yuuka ... fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Bien era verdad que el fútbol no podía curar el cáncer, ni tampoco realizar un transplante de riñón; pero podía aportar algo necesario y esencial: esperanza y felicidad. Mas parecía que su padre se negaba a ver tal cosa.

Pero no iba a perder, no, y gracias a su esfuerzo y al apoyo de Endou consiguió ganar la batalla, y siguió jugando fútbol con el resto del Inazuma Japan, pero esta vez a nivel mundial.

Y a más pasaba el tiempo, más se acentuaba su mayor problema. A más soñaba, más largo y detallado era aquel estúpido sueño. Ahora sabía que aquella persona tenía el pelo suave, cómo el algodón. Una noche, poco antes de la final contra los pequeños gigantes, descubrió algo que le alarmó bastante: también vestía el uniforme de los emperadores oscuros.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

¿Por qué no le miraba? ¿Por qué no le hablaba? ¿Por qué le seguía ignorando cómo siempre había hecho? ¿POR QUÉ?

Kazemaru estaba más y más irritado cada día que pasaba. Primero ... lo que todos ya sabemos, y ahora encima parecía que no existía. Quizás en el fondo Goenji era muy tímido y le daba cosilla decirle nada. A lo mejor sólo necesitaba tiempo para perder la vergüenza. Pero vamos ... que después de tantos meses, no se mostró tan vergonzoso en la cama. Así que harto ya de esperar algo que nunca llegaría, decidió dar él el primer paso, y que mejor momento que el descanso después de la comida ...

- Oye, Goenji – le dijo cuando éste subía a su cuarto.

- ¿Qué?

- Ano ... ¿no tienes nada que decir?

Goenji le miró extrañado.

- ¿De qué?

- Ya sabes ... eso – dijo Kazemaru bajando la mirada un poco sonrojado.

- ¿Eso? ¿Ha pasado algo y no me he enterado?

Kazemaru contuvo la respiración. ¿Acaso lo había olvidado?

- Nada ... mejor déjalo – y dicho esto subió cual bala y se encerró en su cuarto.

Se apoyó en la puerta y cayó al suelo. ¿De verdad que no sabía de lo que le hablaba? Y si así era ... ¿qué iba a hacer él ahora? Por Dios ... ¡qué le había dado todo su ser! "_¡¿Cómo narices olvidas tal cosa?_" gritaba para su interior.

Siguió mirándole todos los días, deseando un gesto que le diera alguna señal de que su teoría era mentira, pero esta última jamás llegó. Y entonces un día, se acordó. Ya terminando su acto de diversión Goenji se puso enfermo. Y si fue ... quizás ... ¡Hiroto!

Kazemaru aporreó la puerta del pelirrojo hasta que este le abrió.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- ¡Necesito preguntarte algo!

- C-claro, pasa.- Hiroto estaba un poco sorprendido por el nerviosismo del defensa. Una vez hubo entrado cerró la puerta.

Aún de pie, el delantero le preguntó qué quería saber.

- ¿La Piedra Alius podía provocar algún efecto secundario?

Hiroto le miró un poco extrañado.

- ¿Por qué quieres saber tal cosa?

- Es una larga historia ... ¡limítate a contestar, por favor! – añadió Kazemaru alzando un poco la voz.

-B-bueno ... por efectos secundarios no tiene ninguno. No si se le daba un buen uso, claro está.

El de pelos celestes le miró atentamente.

-¿Y si se le da un mal uso? –preguntó.

- Pues, un mal uso podría ser o llevarla un tiempo excesivo, o ir quitándosela y poniéndosela constantemente. Como ya sabes, la Piedra aumentaba las capacidades físicas de las personas, y hacer tal cosa sólo conseguiría alterar el organismo.

- ¿Y qué tipo de efectos puede tener?

- Una vez, cuando empezamos con todo el tema de la Academia y tal, Midorikawa no tuvo nada mejor que hacer mas que quitársela y ponérsela. Decía que le molestaba. – Hiroto tragó saliva. – Se pasó una semana en cama con malestar y vómitos. Ya sabes cómo es él ... je ...

-Y, no sé ... ¿no parecía que se olvidara de las cosas o algo? – preguntó ansioso Kazemaru.

- Pues ahora que lo dices, la verdad es que sí. Pare-

-¡Arigatou, Hiroto! – Kazemaru salió corriendo de la habitación, sin haberle dejado terminar.

Bajó al piso de abajo. Cogió uno de los fijos que había y llamó a Midorikawa.

- ¿Mosshi, mosshi? –respondió éste.

- Midorikawa. Soy yo, Kazemaru.

- ¡Ah! ¡Kazemaru! ¿Cómo te va?

- Muy bien, muy bien. –dijo con prisa.- Oye, cuándo empezaste a utilizar la Piedra Alius, caíste enfermo, ¿verdad?

- Sí – dijo Midorikawa con asco.- ¿Quién te lo ha dicho?

- Eso no importa, la cosa es que, olvidaste algunas cosas, ¿verdad? Dime, ¿las has recordado?

- Pues sí, me costó un tiempo, ¿por qué?

-¿Cuánto? – preguntó seriamente el defensa.

- ... Pues, si te soy sincero, bastante ... oyes, ¿va todo bien?

- ¿Cuánto es bastante?

-P-pues unos cuantos meses ... o-oye, Kazemaru, ¿va todo bien?

- Ah ... muy bien. Gracias por todo Midorikawa.

Le colgó. Así que un par de meses, eh. Pues lo de Goenji se pasaba de la raya.

- ¿Me he perdido algo? – dijo una voz detrás suya.

- A-aah ... K-kidou ...

Problemas en el equipo y el gran estratega Kidou no lo sabía. Eso era prácticamente ... imposible.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

El traje de los emperadores oscuros. Eso tenía que significar algo. ¿Pero el qué? Se metió en la cama. Ya tendría tiempo de pensar mañana. Lo mejor sería que descansara mientras pudiera. Así que cerró los ojos, y el sueño no tardó en apoderarse de él.

_ Era de noche. Sólo una luz morada los iluminaba. _

Goenji reconoció aquel lugar. Era el cuarto que utilizó en la casa de Hijikata.

_ Se encontraba encima suya. _

_- Me gustas Goenji ... demasiado._

Esas palabras ... ya las había oído.

_ Quiso mirarle a la cara, mas esta parecía desvanecerse. Sólo podía ver negro. _

Y se despertó. Esta vez por culpa del despertador que en su mesilla sonaba. Respiró hondo y se levantó dispuesto a darlo todo. Hoy era la gran final. Tenían que jugar contra The Little Gigants, el equipo entrenado por el abuelo de Endou, con un gran portero a la altura de éste: Rococo.

No fue fácil, mas nadie nunca dijo que fuera a serlo. Pero ellos se adelantaron a todo. Y con esfuerzo, sudor y lágrimas ganaron. Así, sin más. Cuando se quisieron dar cuenta el partido había terminado y ellos eran los campeones del mundo.

Esa noche se acostaron tarde. Normal, pues estuvieron celebrando su victoria. Pero a todos nos llega la hora de dormir y Goenji no era una excepción. Esta vez cerró sus ojos con ganas. Quería saber quién narices invadía su tranquilidad todas las noches y cada vez estaba más cerca de conseguirlo.

_ Se quitó los guantes sensualmente. Le levantó la camiseta al goleador y le acarició suavemente el pecho. Goenji disfrutó de esas suaves caricias que poco duraron, pasando a un apasionado beso. El chico albino le acarició la cabeza al contrario y notó que aquel suave pelo cómo el algodón era largo. Y como si de magia se tratara, la leve luz que en el cuarto había se hizo más potente, y Goenji, que ya no era besado, pudo apreciar un bonito color azul en este. Tenía el pelo largo y azul. Sólo una persona en los emperadores oscuros tenía el pelo así. Elevó la vista y se topó con aquellos ojos color café que a Kazemaru pertenecían._

_ No podía ser. ¿Por qué narices, él ...?_

Despertó de su sueño. Miró la hora, aún tenía un rato hasta que sonara el despertador. Se quedó boca arriba pensando en lo sucedido, pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un terrible pinchazo que sacudió su cabeza, seguido de mil imágenes. Eran de antes del día cuando cayó enfermo en casa de Hijikata. Pudo recordar que salió a caminar, y algo tuvo que sucederle pues volvió nervioso a la casa. También pudo recordar algo sobre unas gallinas y un huerto. Pero no pudo ver más.

Aquella mañana, un día antes de partir hacia Japón, echaron un partido (claro está). Goenji intentó controlarse un poco, pero sus ojos no paraban de dirigirse hacia Kazemaru. Le observó de arriba abajó y viceversa. No podía explicarse su presencia en sus sueños. Que sí es verdad que le tenía un gran cariño, y que se preocupó mucho al enterarse de que había abandonado el Raimon cuando la Alius, pero esto y eso eran cosas distintas ... ¿verdad? Tal era su concentración en nada que, a pesar de los gritos de Tsunami, no reaccionó a tiempo para esquivar el balón que se dirigía hacia él, seguido esta vez de unas olas de unos diez metros de altura. Le dio de lleno en la cabeza, tirándole al suelo y provocándole un dolor de mil demonios. Y otras mil imágenes recorrieron su cabeza, pero fue distinto.

Ahora lo recordó todo. Absolutamente todo.

Recordó su encuentro con Kazemaru, cuando éste se coló en la casa de Hijikata e intentó convencerle para que fuera con él. Como las cosas dieron un vuelco tremendo. Pudo ver claramente a Kazemaru con el uniforme de los Emperadores Oscuros frente a él. Esa mirada ... y esas suaves curvas. Todo lo que vino después pasó a la misma velocidad que la luz por su mente. También recordó lo poco que descubrió sobre la Alius, cómo el meteorito, pero eso importaba poco ya.

Abrió los ojos lenta y dolorosamente, pues notaba unos fuertes pinchazos en la parte derecha de su cabeza. Sus ojos tardaron en hacerse a la luz. Pudo ver al resto del equipo alrededor suya, y bueno, luego iba Endou que estaba casi encima suya, con una cara de preocupación increíble.

- ¡Goenji! ¡Goenji!

-Endou – dijo Kazemaru- no le grites así, ¿acaso quieres romperle los tímpanos?

- Pero – el capitán le miró- ¡Ah! ¡Goenji!

- ¿Te duele mucho la cabeza, Goenji-kun? –preguntó Aki.

El delantero se reincorporó y gimió un poco de dolor.

- Podría estar mejor – dijo.

- Que bien – suspiró Fubuki.

- Ya creía que te había matado o algo – rió Tsunami.

- Será mejor que te quedes en el banquillo – esta vez habló Kidou.

El equipo se fue a seguir con su partido y Goenji se quedó en el sentado. Esta vez se dedicó a mirar a Kazemaru, sin disimulo ni leches. Sus miradas se cruzaron unas cuantas (bastantes) veces. Incluso se atrevió a sonreírle, recibiendo una leve sonrisa del otro chico. Pero lo que más gracia le hizo fue cómo, después de aquello, Kidou se acercó al defensa y le picó un poco, pues se pudo notar la molestia y el sonrojo en la cara del peli-celeste. Ese gafitas seguramente debía saber algo. Mas no prestó mucha atención a todo aquello que no fuera Kazemaru. Ahora sólo tenía que hablar con él a solas. Pues con aquellos recuerdos, una llama se había encendido en su interior.

Y decidido a todo después de la cena, preguntó adónde había ido Kazemaru, mas sólo Kidou supo responderle. Le dijo que estaba en la playa, cerca de dónde Endou colgó su neumático (el cual ya había quitado). Se fue de allí a buscarle. Al verle, el estratega sonrió.

- ¿Y esa sonrisa pícara? – le preguntó Fudou a su lado.

- Nada importante – respondió.

Sólo las farolas iluminaban a lo lejos. Tal y cómo le había dicho Kidou, Kazemaru se encontraba sentado en la orilla de la playa. Se sentó a su lado y miró al cielo estrellado.

- Hace una noche preciosa.

- Sí – respondió el peli-celeste.

- El de hoy ha sido un buen partido, aunque fuera sólo de entretenimiento.

- Y si no hubiese sido por tu pequeño accidente.- rió Kazemaru.

Goenji sonrió con él.

- Nee, Kazemaru. No sé si te acordarás pero hace tiempo me preguntaste si me acordaba de algo.

- Sí – volvió a responder el defensa.

- ¿A qué te referías?

- Te dije que lo olvidaras, no era nada importante.

- Kazemaru, mírame.

El chico le obedeció, y cuál fue su sorpresa al notar los labios de Goenji sobre los suyos. No dijo palabra. Se limitó a mirarle.

- Lo recordé Kazemaru. Gracias a ese balona- ¡Zas! Sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por una bofetada.

- ¿Te acuerdas? ¿Crees que puedes venir después de casi medio año con un beso y decir que lo recuerdas? – dijo alterado pero sin levantar la voz. Goenji le miró dulcemente.

- Lo has pasado mal, ¿verdad?

- ¿Tú que crees? – el defensa se abrazo a sus propias rodillas.

El chico albino pasó un brazo suyo por sus hombros y con el otro rompió la unión entre sus piernas y su abdomen para agarrarle en un abrazo y tumbarle sobre la arena.

- Lo siento Kazemaru. – susurró.

Reposó su rostro sobre el pecho del de pelos celestes. Pudo notar sus latidos, eran rítmicos y calmados. Cerró los ojos, quería disfrutar de aquel calor que una vez él convirtió en fuego. Y con las caricias que notó sobre su pelo supo que había sido perdonado, y que si Kazemaru aceptaba, podrían tener una relación seria de ahí en adelante. Pero eso no importaba ahora.

Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era quedarse así ... por siempre.

** Y ahora, por favor, echadle un vistazo a mi otro fic "_Un día revuelto"_. Dadle una oportunidad a esa pareja anda, además que son caps cortos y se leen muy rapidamente. ¿Vale? ówò**

** Gracias de todas formas xD  
><strong>


End file.
